Changing Fate
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: When Danny witnesses something terribly shocking, his defences weaken. He does not hear Valerie's ecto gun go off, and does not feel his death. But, is Danny as dead as he seems? REMADE UNDER THE NAME CHANGING THEIR FATE.
1. Shocked

**I haven't written a Danny Phantom story in AGES, as I have found more interesting shows that have many episodes in them. That's what happens when you see too much of a show. But I still like writing about Danny Phantom.**

**

* * *

Anyway, this story shall be a crossover. It will start off with Danny Phantom, and then cross over into Danny Phantom + InuYasha +Sailor Moon.  
Please note that I have only seen roughly 55 episodes of InuYasha, and the same amount with Sailor Moon (even though I've seen a lot a long time ago when I was a child) so they may not be entirely up to date.  
It is focused on Danny Phantom, and shall have only Danny Phantom enemies and villains, so I am sorry for the disappointment if there is one. If you have never seen any of these shows, don't worry as I'll try to put them as understandable as possible so you can get what I'm writing.  
Well, that's all for now, on to the description.****

* * *

Description: When Danny Phantoms defences are down after a shocking moment, Valerie attempts to exterminate the ghost boy for real, and succeeds. Upon finding out Danny Phantom was a half ghost, half human hybrid, Valerie finds out that the human half was the boy whom she had a crush on, Danny Fenton.**

**A note in the mail tells her that Danny isn't dead, but soon will be. When strange people arrive, Valerie confides in them. They join forces to stop the one and only Vlad Plasmius from ruling the world, but the only question is, will they succeed?**

**

* * *

Changing Fate**

**Chapter One**

**Shocked**

* * *

Danny sat on a bench in the middle of the Amity Park central park on a nice sunny day when there were no fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. He seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. Twiddling his fingers, he didn't hear the someone approaching slowly.

"You… wanted to talk to me?" Sam Manson, Danny's best friend of five years asked as she sat next to him. She knew that this conversation would be awkward, as Danny had stuttered a lot when he had asked her to meet him there.

"Oh, Sam." Danny said foolishly. "I didn't hear you come... Uh. Well… I wanted to… wanted to… to… to…"

Sam rolled her eyes and asked, "You wanted to what?" in an attempt to hurry this conversation up, as she had a meeting with someone who she found handsome and brave, with a little peck of sweetness.

"I…. Sam, this is hard to say… but I must… must get it out." Danny swallowed suddenly, so loud that Sam could've heard it from the other side of the park. "It's just… I really like you Sam… and I mean really…. I was wondering –"

Sam cut him off there. "I like you too Danny, it's just… well, I must be off. You know the parents are going to be angry."

Without a second to spare, Sam took off out of the park, and to a secret place that only she and her dream guy knew of. They had been meeting for a few weeks now, and on their last meeting, they had almost kissed, and Sam wished to return to where they finished.

Danny sighed. He couldn't show his emotions on the outside – no, he had to be a man about this. So Sam didn't like him in that way, what was the big deal? And now she'd probably avoid him too, but what was the big deal?  
Danny put his head into his hands. He couldn't keep up this act. It was just too much pressure – the ghost attacks, school work, Valerie, Vlad, his parents, his sister, and now Sam?

Danny decided that maybe a fly around would do some good. A little part of his mind wanted to follow Sam, but that wouldn't be right, would it?

Danny gave up and transformed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. As usual, the same two rings appeared, and the same ghost boy was staring out at the world. Except now his eyes looked broken. Now he looked depressed. Now, he had lost his passion. And his soul was soon to go.

Danny took off into the air, unaware that somewhere in the park a ghost hunters' alarm was going off, signalling that there was a ghost nearby, which was true. That ghost hunter quickly changed into her suit, and hopped upon her jet sled, now silently pursuing her enemy.

Danny flew at his top speed, trying to recall the way that Sam had headed. He hadn't seen the exact direction, but as high as he was, he was sure to be able to see her nearby, even if she was in an alley.

With his eyes he scanned the nearby streets until he came across his dark friend. Flying down silently, he turned invisible, planning on following Sam. His pursuer could still track him, even though he was invisible.

Danny followed Sam through many streets, with her continuously looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed. _Wherever she's going_, Danny thought, _she doesn't want anyone to find out she's there._

Finally they came to a small forest that Danny didn't know existed until now, and neither did his pursuer. The two followed Sam into an opening where a beautiful but soundless waterfall was.

There were flowers all around, all filled with life, and animals crawling or swimming nearby. Sitting on top of a fallen tree was a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and unusually grey skin.

He got up and walked over to Sam before planting a kiss on her lips. Sam returned the kiss with much passion, while Danny was trying as hard as he could to suppress a sob or a gasp. When they had pulled away, Danny and his pursuer were long gone.

* * *

Danny Phantom sat on top of a high building, looking down at the small world below him. He kicked his feet a few times, and then sighed. Whatever he did, he couldn't stop thinking of Sam and that boy who had kissed her.

"So, you've decided to spy on people now, have you, ghost boy?" Valerie's voice was heard by many inside the building, but not by Danny. He was already in another world. And not even death would awake him.

"I demand that you turn around and fight, or is it going to be this easy to kill you?" Valerie spat at him, receiving no answer. "Well, then, I shall do it. I will forever banish you to the ghost zone, to never return."

Valerie charged up her gun, aimed – and fired. The pink blast grew bigger and bigger as it got closer to Danny Phantom – and connected with a blast. Danny's limp body fell off the top of the building, and slowly made its way downwards.

Valerie rushed over to the edge, and watched as the ghost boy's body connected with the ground. In a moment, Danny's eyes had opened, and so had his mouth. He was being returned to the real world, but not because of his death. It was because of a plan. A plan that would either ruin his life, or save it.

Valerie saw Danny's body slowly fade away and shrugged, guessing that this was how ghosts died. Satisfied at her work, she slowly turned around and descended the stairs into the lift room.

Sam had bought a new watch, which gave news reports on Danny Phantom, just in case she needed to rush off and help him some time. She was in the middle of talking with Fred when her watch beeped.

Fred stopped talking and looked at the strange watch as Sam pressed a small button, and turned the volume up as loud as it would go, which wasn't very loud.

"Breaking news!" A news reported yelled. "Recent footage has just been discovered of a ghost hunter in a red suit shouting the one and only public enemy number one, Danny Phantom, off the top of a ten story building.

"Danny's body hit the ground without blood, which seemed to awaken the ghost. He then faded away, as we have discovered that all ghosts do when they die. So, from this day, Danny Phantom ceases to exist."

Sam gasped, and felt blackness cloud her mind as she fell to the ground…

**

* * *

A short chapter, yes, but it was pretty good, I reckon, because it had the main event, and NOW IT IS OFFICIALLY a cliff hanger! Yay!!  
So, please do review, and do not kill me for doing this, because if you read the description, you know what really happens. But… I shouldn't put in the description, because then you know what happens.**

**Love Kirst…**


	2. Now called CHANGING THEIR FATE

**Hello guys! Heh... Yes. I know. I haven't updated the story.**

**It was because I didn't feel like making it a crossover... so...**

**Now I shall rewrite it as just a straight Danny Phantom fanfic!!! And I actually WILL write it. I will finish it. I know that it's going to be hard since I decided I was going to write Fenton to Phantom: the Beginning, continue Vortex of Deception AND re-write this one, but I swear, I will have a new chapter at least twice a week (I really really really hope this will be true) because oh my god, there are so many possibilities for this story! And I have this little plan forming in my mind... and yay. So if anyone wants to read this story still... it will be up later today, in a new story, and it should be still called Changing Fate or something similar. But I swear, as soon as I have finished writing this chapter of FtP: The Beginning (I have 200 words to go) then I will rewrite the first chapter of Changing Fate and post it up here, because I didn't put enough detail in it. And then I'll update Vortex of Deception... But there we are.**

**I sincerely apologise for not continuing this story sooner...**

**But I WILL WRITE IT! :D**

Can't wait :)

**Kirstyn.T :D :D  
**


End file.
